bsccfandomcom-20200215-history
Segments
Each episode contains at least one of many possible segments. This page is most certainly out of date no matter when it was last updated. Abby's Tight 20 Abby is always working on her Tight 20 (jokes). Alan Gray Will See You Now A segment focusing on Alan Gray. American Sports A segment about American sports (sports sports). And Out Come the Green World A podcast within a podcast about Dar Williams and Rancid, hosted by Jamie and Sarah. Art of the Fire Wheel of the Week A variant on Burn of the Week. Baller of the Week This segment is for the person who is the baller each week. Book Description Actually more of a Structural Bit. Jack and Tanner describe the books twice. In the Little Sister Patreon episodes, they write a new parody song each week. In the main canon books, there is often a terrible clock or a game of typing or burgers. Burn of the Week These books feature the hottest burns. Most of the time. Claudia and Stacey, Baseball Idiots Claudia and Stacey are idiots about baseball. Claudia's Closet A segment describing the notable outfits Claudia (and sometimes others) wear. Compliment of the Week A segment highlighting compliments the characters give one another. Da Bonky A segment of a slightly more adult nature. Dad Talk Where Jack and Tanner talk about being dads. Dad Watch Where we all keep an eye on new facts about the dads of Stonybrook. Deep Voice Boys Roleplaying with Goliath, Dave, Mark, and others. Facts for the Fans with Jack and Tan Movie facts from IMDB. Fearful Moment The Monster and the Beast. First-Degree Burn Burn of the Week, but for the Little Sister books. The Future A roleplaying segment from the distant future, starring Mikalah and Lakelan. Great American Novel of the Week Is this a great American novel, or a book by Ann M. Martin? Hashtag Swoon This segment highlights swoonworthy characters in the novels. Immersed in Thirst This segment is a lot like Hashtag Swoon. IP Freely A place for highlighting intellectual property theft. IP Under Duress IP Freely, but for the Little Sister series. Jack Googles Sometimes Jack Googles, and there's an awesome theme song. Lerangis Moment The moment you know the book could be written by no other than Peter Lerangis, with a different theme song each time. Little Sniffle Tearful Moment for the Little Sister books. May I Approach the Bench Tearful Moment for the Super Specials. Meme of the Week A segment of the show where an Internet meme is discussed. Mike Check A segment for checking in on the Mikes. Miles Moment A moment for talking about the ghostwriter Ellen Miles. Mom Talk Where we keep an eye on new info about the moms of Stonybrook. Motion to Diss-Miss Burn of the Week for the Super Specials. Mr. Prezzioso's Boys' Basketball Corner A segment introduced far too late in the series, for talking about Mr. Prezzioso and his love of boys' basketball. Ninja Tears Tearful Moment for the WoP episode(s). Oops! All Berries A segment of the show where Jack and Tanner discuss happenings and corrections from both the books and the outward circle of Baby Nation. Pete Black (Back in Black) A segment for discussing the shenanigans of Pete Black. Refrigerator Play Mr. Spier and Mrs. Schafer have a very healthy sexual relationship, often involving the kitchen. Review Technically more of a Structural Bit than a segment. In the BSCMC, Jack and Tanner follow Tim Cook's directive to review the novels on the burgeoning social media platform that is Apple Books. Sign Off This is a Structural Bit. Slaybeous Porpoise A tragic story. Soileau You Into the Dark Another classic theme song, and a time for talking about the cover art by Hodges Soileau. Sometimes there is a song here. Strike Against the Patriarchy Sometimes these books strike back against the patriarchy. Tanner Googles An "early and often" segment with a great theme song: Tanner Googles things on his phone to Jack's chagrin. Tearful Moment Did you cry this week? Nola Thacker Moment A moment for talking about the great Nola Thacker That's Nerds A segment for talking about nerdy behavior. Trackin' Jackie Jackie Rodowsky is a time-traveler who has lived many lives. Twilight Zone A BSCC Mystery segment, for talking about how the mysteries are a parallel universe to the main canon. Typo Negative Sometimes the books have typos. Wandering Frog People Ann invented a game and left the rules scattered throughout these books. Welcome to the Cool School Where Jack and Tanner decide if things are cool.